Pizza Ban
by GermanAngel9
Summary: Got this from a Bland head cannons on tumblr go look at the link on my profile if you are confused press Pizza.Wally West gets the day off but he plans cancelled so he goes gets pizza. Sadly Robin makes him a deal if he want him to order pizza. So what the deal. I would post the Ships but it would SPOIL it so deal. SO just read but you get the bromance of BIRDFLASH. So read it.
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up Wall-Man

**AN  
** **Got this ahead from a Bland head cannons on tumblr go look at the link on my profile if you are confused press Pizza. I have this going along with Season one this is placed the after coldhearted episode and before Insecurities. I will talk about Image and Agendas also. Also Wally knows Dick is Robin already. I hope you are excited I have had this idea going for days and I finally figured out the story begging to end and im excited. For you guys to read it :D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Don't own YJ or it would still me on TV. Restaurants mention I don't any of those either. But I do order a lot of pizza form Papa John's :D**

* * *

 **Pizza Ban**

* * *

 _November 13, Keystone 11:16 CDT_

* * *

After the whole Queen Perdita heart problem and I missed most of his birthday party he asked for a day off and thankfully today was Saturday. I begged Batman besides I just saved a whole country I deserved the day off and to myself and maybe my best friend. I turned over to stare at my alarm clock and its 11 am thankfully my mom didn't wake me so I got to sleep in. Today I don't have to deal and thing superhero related today not even a patrol with Barry tonight around Central City.  
I sits up in bed then I grabs my phone off the nightstand to text Dick, but when I look at the notifications on phone. I look at I see that Dick texted me earlier,

"I got a dynamic duo thing today. Why don't you ask your other texting buddy?"  
I side the message to reply, "I would ask Green Checks but she has plans with Connor and Kaldur is in Atlantis."  
"Well I'm about to start my mission with old Brucy and I was talking about Artemis."  
"Seriously that Harpy I don't text her why would I text her."  
"You are lucky this a civilian mission. Dude come on you know I am right. Besides I'm the Boy Wonder. So stay traught when you read this but I have gone through all the texts including between you and Artemis do during the day plus I see it first hand at school every day."  
"Dude! YOU HACKED MY PHONE. BUT HOW, WHEN, WHY. UGHHHHH. Why are we best friends? So anyways like can I stop by to when I go to _Zabar's_ in New York City? AND PLEASE DON'T HACK MY PHONE AGAIN or I'll fill your bedroom at the manor with Styrofoam micro balls."  
"Hey Hey Wallman I just said stay traught about me hacking. Besides I was bored and I want to know who Artemis was texting. Sorry bro you can't stop by I have to do some rich kid stuff to do and by that I mean be bored at parties and dealing with political leaders."  
"Ok Ok Richie Rich. I'll text you later. I am hungry and I'm craving pizza."  
"Dude. When aren't you hungry? Okay talk to you later. Have fun"  
"Later. With your rich stuff Richard… AHAHAHA. Rich…. RICHard.. AH. ANYWAYS. Later Dick you can text if you need saving."

I put my phone back onto the nightstand. Then sits on the edge of the bed thinking about what to do for the day since his original plans got canceled with Dick and there is no way he is calling that Blonde Head Demon…. wait why did I call her a blonde headed demon ah I sound like Freddie from _iCarly…_ not the point I'm not contacting that harpy to hang out since Richie Rich canceled plans. DAMN I really want pizza but where from. Man with super speed oh I have a great plan for today and it does not involve that Blonde good looking teammate of mine… wait did I just think good looking. Well she is but not compared to my Megalious. Finally getting of the bed to get dress grabs my good running shoes and the credit card from Bats cuz thinking Bruce Freaking Wayne and Batman are the same person is just so weird. I "run" down more like a jog down the stairs. I say good morning to my mom to tell her I'm "leaving" for Dick's but instead I'm going to all fifty states for pizza. Sounds like a good day to me.

* * *

 **AN  
** **Sorry for the iCarly reference I was watching it will writing and Freddie call Sam Blonde headed demon like he always does.**

 **Help me name pizza restaurants please so name some for me thanks BAES**


	2. Chapter 2: New York City

**A/N**

 **So I want to thank those who have read this and thank Kira Sema & MochaPlayZ for adding this to your favorites this story my two people ever to favorite a story of mine thanks it gave me extra motivation to write and finish the story. Also second half is written on my flight to LA from Atlanta on the way to Sac. Traveling like OMG lol jk planes are cool I am a military brat but first half was written at 5 am so bear with me on mistakes**

 **DISCLAIMER: Don't own YJ or it would still me on TV. Restaurants mention I don't any of those either. But I do order a lot of pizza from Papa John's :D ALSO I might have never been to some of these so bear with me on how the look I'm just guessing lol. Black and white cookies and half-moons are the same I just happen to call them half-moons.**

* * *

 **Pizza Ban**

* * *

 _November 13, New York City 1300 EST_

* * *

I just arrived at the front doors of the _Zabar's_ , I get in the long line. While I wait, I pull out my phone at look up the best pizzas in New York City. I clicked on three websites and all three have one pizza place in common. _Roberta's Pizza_ I open the map app on my phone and it's a bit short walk of 3 hours for a normal person and I am not a normal guy now am I? Looking around I see that I made it 3/4 of the way so I decided to look up best pizzas around America. Oh I can have pizza in each state expect my own state and leave out chain pizzas cuz that's just awesome I am a speedster I can have pizza from anywhere even Europe but running across what is a little iffy still. When I start scrolling through the list on Google I realize that I am all most at the front of the line and I haven't decided what I wanted today from _Zabar's_. Putting my phone back in my pocket I look up quickly then realized I am first in line now. I see the beautiful brunette Sam working the counter with dirty blonde haired Brina working the deli area and red headed Kira working the Coffee and Tea.

* * *

"Hello Beautiful."

"Oh joy oh isn't just our favorite costumer."

"Wow babe, bad day?"

"Yea can't you see the line it is extra-long today because of the break and why are you here so early?"

"Well you know what I like so please can I have them please and make sure my box of black and whites are just the chocolate cookies. Pretty as you Please?"

Sam sigh laughs and shakes her head as she turns around and walks to the back in the kitchen. A few moments later she comes back out with three Zabar's boxes. A box of assorted Macaroons, chocolate chip cookies and the last box was the ever so delicious half-moons cookies and she hands me my three boxes of joy.

"Okay Smooth Moves that would be a total of $67.94"

Handing her the Kid Flash credit card Bats gave me. "Here you go babe."

She laughs and winks. "See you next week nerd."

And with that I leave the store to head towards Central Park. When I get there 20 minutes later, I sit down at my bench and I eat all my delicious sweets and eat the last two macaroons since most of them where gone from walk to Central Park. Since that takes me about 5 minutes to eat all the food I get my phone back out and open up my map app to see where Roberta's Pizza got and now the pizza place was a little over 2 hours by normal walking speed. Getting up and throwing away the boxes I start of walking the super speeding the direction of the pizza place the first of many of the grand plan for my day off.

* * *

I arrive at the pizza place in about 2.45 seconds. I find a small café table near the door to sit by myself and ordered a _Johnny's Calzone_. Bored out of my mind I am debating to text Artemis , I may hate her well hate a strong wrong because I can stand talking to her obviously because my best friend right I do text her a lot but it was right for him to hack my phone like that. If I don't text Artemis I could text my favorite bat member but I don't want to get yelled at by Bats. But let's be honest I watch the news With Dick on with Bruce he always on his phone "playing" games or "texting" but I know our boy wonder he probably hacking something like my text messages with Artemis like seriously I'm going to need to have a serious conversation with my so called best friend. So on a truly dumb idea since that what I am good just like that time with the locating the Reds. I text Artemis because like who else do I have to talk to right about my super speed eating. I unlock my cellphone and open my messages and open Artemis conversation don't mock oh shit I just realized Dick know my nickname for Artemis in my phone, that's a serious problem now but like her nickname she is a Hot Harpy. So texting Artemis a simple what up? Then going to Richie Rich on my phone and texting him.

* * *

"Hey Batboy I just realized you hacked my phone no sharing my nicknames for anyone in my contacts. I swear boy wonder we are going to have some issues also we need to have a serious convo about you hacking my phone dude it is just so uncool of my best bro doing that to me."

"Well Flash boy. One luck I'm not doing major right I'm about the talk to the dude in charge of Qurae, President Rumaan Harjavti, Two what nicknames like Megalious, Supie, Richie, Fish guy and oh my oh my Hot Harpy. Nice name bro but I also know that you changed from it to Cold hearted Harpy to…"

"DUDDDE! Are you serious right now?"

"Hot Harpy after Bialya. Ninja Boyfriend but seriously you a ninja psh please we all know I'm the ninja on this squad I'm just saying but so when are you going to explain that whole ninja boyfriend to me because those convos are confusing. And yes I know a lot of things Speedster. HEY got to go text your blonde hot harpy: P ;)"

"Sigh why we are best friends, later dude have fun with the President."

* * *

Thinking about what my best friend said that ninja boyfriend thing is still slightly confusing to me also but Rob probably knows more than I do and probably has a bet with someone when I'll start dating her but I won't date her because well because she is, well, her. Finally my pizza arrives and Artemis finally texts me back.

* * *

"Hey Bay Watch. How's the day off done anything stupid yet?"

"Hey Arty… AHAHAH very funny I haven't done anything but eat food. And I'm about to start eating pizza. But I guess I have this one stupid to eat at over 400 pizza places and idk maybe do stupid to get kicked out. How's that for a truly 'DUMB' idea Artie."

"Wally we would you get yourself ban for pizza places we are superheroes not supposed to be doing something stupid like that another thing why did you text my Arty two different ways and STOP CALLING ME ARTY."

"Jeeze chill Arty it's just easier to text Arty than Artemis and I have no idea why my phone spelled it two different ways. Oh quick question for ya."

"Oh my god Wallman need help getting a girl to notice you. I'm not going to help you with that even tho it would be funny as hell."

"No I don't need your help with getting girls. I can get girls all on my own thank you. Besides the question was did you know that the Boy wonder hack your phone then my phone to go tho our text messages and now ever once and awhile he keeps asking about the whole ninja boyfriend crap like the damn boy doesn't get the whole lost memory thing."

"WHAT LIKE WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD ROBIN HACK OUR PHONES FOR. BUT DID HE GO THRO OUR TEXTS THOSE Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Damn boy wonder."

"Yea I'm going to have a long serious talk in person with my so call best friend. Well I'm bored again so what would be funny to do get ban form this pizza place."

"Okay Kid Stupid, Why just why. But I guess you can do something super stupid and simple like mix up all the menus like the take out, dinner, and lunch menus."

"Sounds great hold on let me do that"

"Back lol I'm sooooooo fast"

"You fast but still stupid and slow about the whole Super Martian thing."

"Ah ha hardy har har, Arty I knew they were dating I just just ummmmmm to play it cool."

"Did you just seriously text ummm while you were thinking about what to text next wow Kid Smooth."

"Well ahaha so nice of you well I'm about to leave this Pizza place to figure where I'll go next. Well a friendly frenemy thing why don't we get pizza when I come back near Gotham. Yes I know you live in Gotham thanks to the Zeta Tubes and Robin. Text you maybe in the next city ARTY. TTYL"

"Ahaha okay I guess about the pizza and okay to I might respond to your text later Kid Pizza."

"ahah Kid pizza not bad lol later."

* * *

 **AN**

 **So got any ideas on how to get banned from a pizza shop please share ill write the best ones in the story.**

 **Love ya.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rome Pizza

**AN**

 **This pizza places are real but closed. Time to finish up this story then on to my next idea which I have story line planned but I'm finishing this first. Love yall.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Don't own YJ or it would still be on TV. Restaurants mention I don't own any of those either. But I do order a lot of pizza from Papa John's: D ALSO I might have never been to some of these so bear with me on how the look I'm just guessing lol. Which BTWS had Papa John's yesterday?**

* * *

 **Pizza Ban**

* * *

 _November 13, New York City 1326 EST_

* * *

I'm sitting here thing what to do to get banned I'm bored out of my mind and there is nothing to do. Getting banned sounds hard. I'll just try the next place but I can somewhat hack I'm no boy wonder but hey I am the one who told Robin how to make an EMP pulse against the Reds back in September. So I decided to hack the pizza computer system to have all pizzas ring up as 5 dollars each. I sit back pull out Dick's old computer watch and start hacking away. I'm so glad dick gave me this for my birthday this year but if Bats found out I have this we would both be 'grounded' from the big black bat from missions and stuck doing stupid chores around the cave with no superpowers or fancy gadgets. That was no fun Batman made me wear stupid boots with special magnets to stick to the cave floor everywhere so no superspeed. Finishing up the decent hack on the pizza places computer system. Then stared to see the poor guy at the register to start freaking out because every time he rang up the order the pizzas equal 5 dollars each. It was a funny sight to see so before anyone started to figure out what happened I got up paid for my meal then walked away then started to head up north to a small town in upstate New York.

* * *

 _November 13, Rome, New York 1400 EST_

* * *

The further up north get got I got upstate closer to my next place to eat. I noticed some of the snow from when the snow machines was still on the ground which made running to my next choice a bit slower. Finally arriving in Rome a small town in upstate New York. I slows down to show up in front of this small looking house called _The Colonial_ with a little chalk board sign saying wings and pizza inside. I walks inside the restaurant it look like a little shop with small tables with red and white checkers table cloth to covering them. I pick a seat near a window to stare out to look at the snow. I got bored waiting for the waiter so I pulled out my phone to text someone. Oh why not brother Artemis because that is the reason I always texted her so HA in your face Golden Boy. I selected Hot Harpy. Why is it hot harpy again…?

* * *

"Hey Arty. What do think about snowmen?"

"They are cool and wet and boring. But I never really made one."

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Never made one well that sucks. You had a sad childhood just sad. Any reason why?"

"I just never did okay Wallman"

"Okok. Calm you down blondie. Why don't you just chill ;D"

"OMG are you serious. How's getting pizza everywhere?"

"Its great waiting to the pizza and a waiter."

"Well then why don't you build a snow man… Inside since I know you are trying to get banned from places for some odd reason…."

"I am bored ok and it seems fun to do. Oh hey look my waiter."

"okay ill give a few mins."

"Hey my name is Frank. I will be your server today. What would you like to drink?"

"Hey. I'll have a Root Beer. Then I will have a dozen Buffalo wings before the meat lover's pizza."

"Back Blondie."

"hey so yea you should totally super speed build a snowman inside and send me a picture because I don't think you would do it."

"Oh oh oh are you serious right now Artemis I can to it, I I can be a rebel sometimes don't test me blondie."

* * *

 _November 13, Gotham City 1416 EST_

* * *

 _Wayne Manor_

Ahahah Wally should totally try to stay whelemed.

"Master Richard, I don't think Master Bruce would approve you on your phone at this moment even if you are hacking your friend Mr. Wallace.

"Sorry Alfie I'll but the phone awhile. Oh can you bring me some chocolate chip cookies please."

"Of Course Master Richard I'll bring the cookies if you put the phone young sir."

"Deal. Alfie"

* * *

 _November 13, Rome 1416 EST_

* * *

"Really Kid Geek you a rebel I think I just died. That so funny"

"Are you serious? If I do you'll build a snow man with me later got Art. And I will add in a snow squirrel for ya."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Great"

"Great"

"Really did you just copy me?"

"Umm maybe, but ill build me snow creatures after I eat I'm hungry."

"When aren't you hungry?"

"When im eating food duh, Arty."

"Thanks Kid Obvious"

"Welcome :D"

" *rolling eyes* Just eat your food cuz I doubt you actually do it."

"Did you just text rolling eyes I know you are rolling your eyes you do it a lot. AND I WILL DO IT JUST YOU WAIT"

"I just cant help but roll my eyes you just say stuff so dumb I just cant help but roll my eyes at you."

"Ouch Arty that hurt"

"Just wait till training so you can walk away with more bruises form yours truly."

"Seriously your still on that. That was on fight and it wasn't far I had a cast still on I didn't want to hurt you badly."

"ooooh my bad. Ohhh thank you for that. HA not I totally won because I am better than you."

"UNCOOOL Blondie. I build the snow creatures and eat all this pizza"

"Hey wallman don't get fat today eating at ton of pizza"

"Aahah you so fun. YEA PIZZA here BYE you pain"

"Bye for now because you will text me later."

* * *

Frank the waiter bring the wings. My eyes light up but I realize I have to eat a normal human speed because not many people are here yet. Then getting half way through the wings the pizza show up. Then I start at my eating at my normal fast pace in public speed to finish all the food in about 3 minutes flat. I stop to drink my Root Beer slowly to watch a light snow drizzle outside perfect chance to start planning the building of the snow creatures.

* * *

 **AN**

 **And that the third chapter sorry it took so slow but hey my trip was amazing and I got to finish a few touches on this and hopefully chapter 4 will go up soon**


	4. Chapter 4: Snow Flash

**A/n rough layout ok but my Ac broke and my laptop being a but so here the rough cut ill hopefully fix it soon. Chapter 5 done also should be up soon. Ps sorry I suck at updating my story. Also sorry this was done on tablet. Ps you know I don't own young justice right**

* * *

 **Pizza Ban**

* * *

 _November 13, Rome 1425 EST_

* * *

Ugh Artemis jut gets under my skin thinking I can bulid a simple snowman inside a build. I will show her I can do this I'm Kid Flash for crying out loud I can do anything. That stupid blonde harpy. Well I'm almost done with this pizza. Time to set my plan to build this snow man! Oh not just you normal snow man ill make me kid flash in a form of a snow man with a squirrel. First I need a refill of root beer.

* * *

"Waiter"  
"Yes kid"  
"Hey may I have a refill on Root Beer and I'm going to the restroom where is it?"  
"Okay and it's back there to the left"

* * *

He point towards the kitchen area. I got up and headed in that direction. On my way there between the kitchen and the bathrooms and the end of the hallway there is a door perfect I can go outside to get the snow. Wait how am I going to get enough snow for this. Cracking the door slowly to glance outside to find a trash bin that can hold the snow. Wall closes the door and heads inside in bathroom to text Artemis.

* * *

"Hey you. I am bout to build the snowman be ready to be amazed."  
"Okay Kid snow"  
"Just you wait"

* * *

Putting my phone away I sprit out side. Once outside I empty the trash bin. And start filling it up with snow lots of snow. I open the door to check if the coast is clear. Then walk back inside to head back to the table to drink more Root Beer. I scan the room for the thermostat once I found it I super speed to it to cool the room. Them walk to the bathroom, sneaking to the back door I super quickly grab the trash bin and super speed it to the middle of the restaurant and super speed build the snow statue and squirrel. Once I finish I speed back to the bathroom to walk back out shocked. I get to my booth and take a picture then I press send.

* * *

"Haha told you I could do it"  
"We'll I am impressed but I bet you have snow on your gloves your going to get caught."  
"Wait what"

* * *

I look up and see to adults looking at me.

"So you full up a bin of snow and bring inside then the we get a visit by a speedster. I saw the costume he took some of your Root beer. Well you and your best speedster can stay out of here. Now call him back here and clean this up."  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh I um okay ill clean it up for him"  
I take a deep breathe and thank god I wore my googles to build this snowman.  
"Well start young man."

* * *

With a deep sigh I start sweeping the snow outside. I text Artemis a quickly.

"Thanks. Now I'm sweeping the snow back outside. I loathe you"  
"I loathe you too kid dork. So want to do more I have a list and more places lol."  
"Sigh I guess I have nothing else to do and it keep you entertain I guess. So what are your plans today anyways."  
"Well I'm actually about to head to Star City to hang with Green Arrow well more like hang with Ollie at a boring party"  
"Well Robin's at a fancy party."  
"Omg he does stuff human like and with no shades. That's a shock. Wait you and Robin talk outside of the cave. Wait you knows his secret Id."  
"Yes Arty he does have a real normal life because he is a real boy Artemis. Yea of course I talk to him outside of the cave he is my best friend. Yea I know his secret id and bats is not happy about but it sucks still because I can't hang at his place some times for reasons. Sigh. And no you don't get know it yet because you don't have high enough clearance. Maybe if you dated him or me that could happen but we both know that's not happening."  
"Hey never say never lol. I am talking about me and boy wonder. Me and you dating just so idk how to describe it"  
"Ouch that hurts me you know. Besides I'm the ninja boyfriend."  
"Would you drop that. We lost our memories. I don't like you like that. Besides I will admit we are friends at least okay"  
"Okay. But seriously everyone loves the Wallman"  
"Not every one, beside they love Kid Flash more"  
"That's a low blow very low let me finish sweeping and we can finish this later"

* * *

I put my phone back into my pocket to sweep the snow out the door quickly at normal speed. I paid my bill.

I head out the door thinking and looking over my texts between me and Artemis. Our conversation that just happen well it was interesting. I almost forgot to add the part about not happening. Wait do I want it. No no I don't we are just becoming friends dating her like she said is like hard to describe. Sigh whatever.

* * *

"Hey Artemis I'm done. Ready for the next mission lol. Hey hey wait a minutes you have to wear a dress to that party. I have too see thst. You in a dress that's a shocker. Also your going yo a rich people party you better behave. Lol."


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble in The Kitchen

AN

Time to finish up this story then on to my next idea which I have story line planned but I'm finishing this first. Working on renovating a basement and in Rome New York lol. I'm on my iPod and some of this I am using one hand to hold and type it out. Also it's funny typing the text messages one handed lol. Also DISCLAIMER I don't own this but I do Text will BE Italics POV Artemis

Pizza ban

November 13, Rome New York 1156 EST

I sit in my bed in my room in Oliver Queen House more like castle. I wait for Wally to text me back. I can't believe that he actually build a snowman inside. Ahaha I also can't believe I am in Oliver Queen House. The bad side of this I have to go to some party with rich people later today but I guess Wally can keep me entertain. My think is why is Dinah so determine to have Wally has my date. Thankfully my phone buzzes. I grab it and look.  
 _"Hey Artemis I am done. Ready for the next mission lol. Hey wait you have to wear a dress I have to see a picture of this you in a dress that is a shocker. Haha you going to a rich people part you better behave lol"_ _  
_ _"Wow kid Moron. Are you serious I can behave when you're not around annoying me? Also yes I am wearing a dress and yes it's out of my comfort zone but I will get used to it like I did my school uniform. Which by the way still sucks. I have to wear a skirt all year expect for the months with snow I can finally wear pants but that's the only time I can wear pants so my school official sucks."_ _  
_ _"Wow that was a lot how could you text so many words at 'normal' speed cuz I can text that many words but I have super speed which helps. Yes I have seen your uniform. You wore it to the cave. Also look pants lol you better enjoy it while it last"_ _  
_ _"My 'normal' speed seriously. One I'm a girl I can text quickly. 2 that was also one handed so I was just using my thumb. 3 I'm an archer yes that helps strong fingers. Hey I have to get dolled with the help of canary. Also you can find another pizza place to get banned from and get a pepperoni suit. Okay so Dinah about to take my phone. Later. "_ _  
_ _"Wow okay three makes no sense. Wait isn't like_ _noon_ _there. You already have to get dolled up damn. Why do I need a suit?"_ _  
_ _"Okay I don't need dolled up just yet I need to get a dress but first Dinah and Ollie need to go over being his niece and the people who are going to being at the party and they want me to pay attention so Dinah calling me down stairs and to be off my phone while we go over stuff. Just get the suit."_ _  
_ _"Wow okay. Have fun with your mission briefing. Bond girl. Fine ill find one."_ _  
_ _"Good. Wait Bond girl so you think I'm pretty good looking and why a Bond girl."_

November 13, Star City 1216 PST

"Artemis! Come down here now you been up there all morning. I know your mom might let you sleep in but we have a busy day today. We need you down her now so can eat and we can plan out today."  
Dinah waiting and the bottom of the stairs yelling at me to come down.  
I lazily get up grab a hoodie to walk down stairs. It weird staying at Ollie place it's just totally different and I feel like I break my mom's heart staying here instead of being home but my mom instead I go be Ollie niece for fun to learn about the world. I make my way down the stairs. Dinah glaring at me like during training when I do a move wrong that she knows that I know already.  
"Artemis I told you to be down here an hour ago. We told you could have just asked who ever your texting to come."  
"We'll Dinah I just was texting Wally and no I did want him here besides he busy being stupid"  
"Okay Artemis well lets go eat and talk about the long day. You know you can still invite him to be your date."  
I feel my checks blush slightly but hopefully unnoticeable so I give Dinah the are you serious right now glare.  
"Okay okay whatever dear. But you do remember the fake death right. I know you do and your reaction to Wally finding out. Also I did tell you be had a serious reaction to your death right."  
"Yes I know but we are just friend's okay nothing more"  
We walk across the foyer through the front of the house to get to the kitchen in silence. When we arrived to the kitchen I saw Ollie cooking some breakfast food and the other pain Roy sitting at the counter.  
"Seriously Dinah why, what is he doing here? Should have your own city by now?"  
"Well Artemis..."  
"I can answer for myself Dinah, I am here because I am still Ollie's ward so I do have to go to all the parties I'm here to watch you fail and your first invite list and everything. At least your first party is only one binder my first one when was two binders at age 15."  
"Thanks Roy it's so great to see you too." I glare at him then turn towards Ollie and smile. "Hey Ollie whatcha making?"  
"Oh just some bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs and hash browns to go with the ham and cheese croissants."  
"Wow Ollie that sounds great."  
"I'll take some eggs and hash browns."  
"Okay Arty coming up."  
Ollie went to start working on my breakfast and Dinah turns to me.  
"Dear you know you could have just invited him here to be your date. That could with the whole trusting part."  
"Dinah I don't know what you are talking about. Besides I trust my teammates they don't need to see me all dolled up it just be weird."  
Roy glares over. "Oh course they don't trust you."  
"Hey watch ward. I'm still here to stay."  
Dinah levelly yells over us. "Stop fighting. We haven't started our day yet. Another thing I haven't had my coffee yet so fighting at all today or you will get the worse training day of your life. Understand me."  
We glare at each other while saying yes.  
Dinah smiles sweetly while pouring her coffee. Good.  
Ollie turns around with a goofy smile. "And one that note here Arty here's your eggs and goods. You can eat and text. Roy get your food and eat up. While me and Dinah go outside and eat and go over some party details. Don't kill each other. I don't need food everywhere. Besides Roy be sunny side up and Arty scramble up that food."  
With us sighing shaking our heads as they both leave us to eat I finally look down. To see the Wally's Nickname on my screen. Bay Watch.


End file.
